pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
YL043: Bang the Drum, Slowbro
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 7. Synopsis As Sabrina tries to make a counterattack, Lorelei uses Jynx to throw them off the cliff. However, Green wakes up and uses Blasty, who saves them both. Lorelei is impressed by Green's tactics, but wonders what is her goal in this mission. Green reveals her quest and how she met Yellow. Chapter Plot At the Cinnabar Island, the Gym gets attacked by Dragonair. The Camper hopes the trainers at Cerise Island will resolve the matter. Meanwhile, Sabrina's Alakazam uses Psychic, but Slowbro is not affected. Lorelei explains Slowbro used Amnesia, forgetting the pain and continuing to battle. However, Lorelei knows Slowbro is quite sharp, as it can look forward, while its shell can look backwards, hence why it could detect Horsea. She asks what would happen if the Shellder would bite Slowbro on its head. Jynx uses Lovely Kiss, dazing Venomoth and Alakazam. Sabrina is angered, but she and (unconscious) Green nearly fall down and hang on a cliff. Lorelei wonders why doesn't Sabrina save herself, as she could cut Green's hand. Sabrina replies even if they are former enemies, she will never betray her partner. Lorelei is amused, so has Jynx use Pound, throwing Green and Sabrina away. Lorelei sees they are done and walks away. However, Green woke up and had Blasty release Water Gun, so she and Sabrina fly on it. Lorelei admits Green is smart, but asks Green does she know why Lorelei targeted her with attacks. Green replies it is because she helped Yellow. Lorelei tells before she finishes them, she wonders why is Green doing these actions. Green explains after the Pokémon League two years ago, she tried to search after the bird Pokémon that abducted her. She contacted a boy, who told her Lance may have controlled the bird. He advised her to search a trainer and Pokémon, both born in Viridian Forest. As Green flew with Jiggly, she saw Pika being hunted by Hitmonlee, so she knew something happened to Red. She met up with the girl, Yellow, asking her if she saw a Pikachu. The girl read Rattata's thoughts and both claimed they didn't see a Pikachu. Green was shocked, but saw this is the trainer she was told about. Green saw her sketchbook, seeing Yellow painted Red, as he rescued her in Viridian Forest two years ago. She later learned he defeated those that possessed the Pokémon from the forest. Green asked her if she could help her finding Red, as he was in trouble. Yellow was shocked, but was told she has the power to find him. After teaching Yellow some battle skills, Green ordered her to find Pika, who saw Red. She also made it clear to Yellow never to give info about who sent her, nor her name, as the enemies (the Elite Four) might use the info against them. Before Yellow went away, Green put a straw hat on her, as it might be harder for anyone to see she is a woman when she is hiding her ponytail. Debuts Character Silver (flashback, silhouette) Pokémon Slowking (silhouette) Move *Amnesia *Lovely Kiss Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 7 chapters